1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a gasket for refrigerator cabinets of the type comprising a soft bellows type portion for tight sealing and a base portion designed to fit against the outer door and inner door of the refrigerator cabinet before final filling with a heat insulating material of the shell formed by the outer door and inner door.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gaskets of this type are, for example, described in EP 146994 and EP 319087 of the same Applicant.
The heat insulating material, for example a polyurethane foam, is usually injected in the shell formed by the outer door and inner door and hermetically sealed by the gasket, applied in fluid form, therefore able to flow and completely fill the space available before hardening, thereby forming a single compact block.